


And I love you, because you have given me no choice

by darlingrhysand



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingrhysand/pseuds/darlingrhysand
Summary: Just a drabble involving a phone and a football helmet.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	And I love you, because you have given me no choice

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Taylor Swift's 'Stay, Stay, Stay' because I couldn't get it out of my head and obviously had to write about it.

“Rhysand!” 

Feyre could not believe this boy. She had explicitly told him that he had to be nice to his sister and what had he done? Worn that stupid smirk and made sly comments all night that had Feyre’s cheeks heating and Nesta’s glare growing more deadly. 

The boy in question popped his head out the bathroom, his toothbrush hanging from his mouth and a grin on his face. That stupid, beautiful face. 

The smile slipped as he took in Feyre’s deathly expression, turning to a cringe instead. 

“Yes, my love? Who, might I say, is looking extraordinary tonight,” he replied, trying once more for a charming grin. Feyre knew his games though. Ooh, was she aware of his charisma. 

Feyre’s eyes narrowed and she held up her phone. “You think this is funny? Nesta is refusing to come around for games night and it’s your fault!” She thrust the phone out, as if to show him the message, which read in a very Nesta-like way: ‘no.’ when asked if she was coming to celebrate Mor’s birthday with a games night. 

Rhys rolled his eyes, though Feyre could see very clearly the sign of guilt in his eyes. “Well, she was upsetting you!” He defended himself and he lifted his shoulders in a shrug. Like it was no big deal. Feyre let out a huff, not ready to let it go yet, or forgive him for making her sister upset, even if she did kind of deserve it and she was kind of glad that Rhys had stood up for her. Feyre would not admit that to Rhys, however. “You’re such a prick!” She growled, jaw clenched in anger. This stupid, dumb boy. 

“Oh darling, you do flatter me.” Rhys returned, his smirk returning and before Feyre knew what she was doing, she’d hurled the phone at him in annoyance. She watched it hit Rhys’s chest and then his expression change to one of surprise before she was flipping over in bed. She was done talking.

Rhys sighed and from the rustling, Feyre imagined him with a sad pout on his face as he tided up for bed before joining her. She wouldn’t know though, because her eyes were clenched shut and she refused to look over, even as Rhys moved hesitantly closer to her. She wondered if this was the end for them and with that dreadful thought, she fitfully fell asleep. 

\------------------

“Rhys?”

Feyre’s voice was quiet as she made her way out into the kitchen. Rhys was already up, like usual, but instead of kissing her awake and then bringing in breakfast, he’d stayed in the kitchen. Her heart had dropped when she realised, especially because she’d been such an idiot last night. Their fight- or Feyre taking her frustration out on Rhysand- had plagued her all night. She’d thrown her phone at him, for christ’s sake. That wasn’t okay. 

Rhys’s head lifted, a small smile on his face and Feyre felt some of the dread leave her as she took in his handsome face, with his bed-mussed raven hair and sleep lines still present on his tanned skin. 

“Hi, love.” 

Feyre’s cheeks turned red, ducking her head a little to avoid his gentle eyes. She had to talk about last night because if there was one thing she’d learnt from Tamlin, her manipulative ex-boyfriend, it was that you should not leave a fight unresolved. It would just bubble away and eventually topple over, causing a fight to turn into a break up. That was one thing Feyre was terrified of, Rhys getting sick of her and leaving. It wasn’t like she had much to offer him, still healing from over a year of pain and abuse. She was trying but nights like last night was just a show of her immaturity. 

“Listen,” She started, her voice defeated as she stepped forward toward him. Her heart was racing, like she’d just run a marathon and she was sure the fear was written on her face. This was it. He’d tell her that he’d had enough and leave. That he was done with her being crazy and messy and he’d found someone who could handle life better. He blinked at her, letting her continue as she wished. God, Feyre loved him. She loved him and she would drive him away.

“I wanted to talk about last night.” 

Feyre hesitated, letting her phone drop to the table. She’d grabbed it on her way through, feeling even worse now that she saw Rhys eyeing it carefully. “I don’t want to leave our fight without talking about it,” she continued, “and I know-”

“Hold on,” Rhys interrupted, brows furrowed. He stood and turned, walking past her and back into their bedroom. Feyre’s heart completely dropped. This was it. He was grabbing his stuff. She could feel the tears threatening to pour over, her hand gripping the counter for strength as she waited for the inevitable. The nightmare she’d been stressing over since Rhys first asked her out in that coffee shop. That he would soon realise that she was not good enough for him and not good enough for this entire life she had built for herself. 

Except. 

Rhys strode out of the bedroom. On his head sat a football helmet, with the face guard down and looking completely ridiculous. It wasn’t something that she had even began to picture Rhys bringing out, as Rhys hadn’t played football since college. However, as he moved forward, that slight smirk on his face, she realised what he was doing. Feyre was in love with a complete idiot. 

“Okay, now I’m ready to talk.” He told her with a grin, hitting the helmet to indicate the fact. He seemed oblivious to the turmoil she was going through but she knew that he knew. He was always so perceptive to her feelings and god, she loved this man. Feyre couldn’t help it. The tears that had been wanting to fall finally fell and she sobbed, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. He gave her a minute, his smile faltering as he watched her and she really couldn’t help herself now, lunging forward to pull him into a messy, tear flooded kiss. 

“I love you.” Feyre giggled and hit the helmet teasingly. 

Rhys wrapped his arms around her, “Well, I can’t say that I enjoy having phones thrown at me,” Feyre flushed as he looked down at her, that stupid smirk on his face, “but I love you too. Anger issues and all.” 

Feyre rolled her eyes, though it was hard to be annoyed when she had such an amazing boyfriend standing in front of her. Her shoulders slumped as it hit her that no, Rhysand wasn’t going to leave her. His arms tightened around her and she sighed, leaning into his embrace. It was tough, trying to manoeuvre a relationship with so many skeletons in her closet but as long as he stayed, she’d be okay.


End file.
